


Happy Holidays

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter Friendship, a very merry drarry christmas, and are living together as roommates, cookie decorating, day nineteen of twenty-five, holiday preparation, they're all friends with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day nineteen- draco and harry decorate christmas cookies with pansy and hermione
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> day nineteen of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

“Okay, we should be all set,” said Draco as he looked across the dining room table at all the supplies that had been set out.

Today was the day that Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Hermione had decided to attempt decorating the hundreds of Christmas cookies they had. They had spent all of last weekend making cookies and treats of all types; sugar cookies, snickerdoodles, fudge, brownies, and popcorn balls. They had completed most of their treats, and put them all in containers to be sent out to friends and family. The only part of the Christmas treat making experience they had yet to complete was decorating all of the sugar cookies.

So, they collected every type and color of frosting and icing they could find in their small kitchen, along with every container of sprinkles they could find and set them all out on across the dining room table. But with how many cookies and supplies were on the table, there was barely any room for actual decorating, but they’d make it work.

“Alright everyone,” said Pansy as she took a seat at the table, “it’s go time. Harry you take these cookies,” she said while handing a tray full of cookies to Harry; half of which were Christmas trees, the other half being stockings, “Draco, take these,” the black haired woman handed Draco his own tray; which had snowmen and stars on it, “Hermione can take these ones,” a tray full of mittens and santa silhouettes were thrust into the other woman’s hands, “and I’ll take these,” she finished, gesturing to the try in front of her- which was filled with snowflakes and wreaths.

The group then got to work, putting frosting and icing on the cookies and decorating them with sprinkles and colored sugars. After about twenty minutes of working in silence, the only noise being any small bits of conversation shared between the four people, Hermione decided that she couldn’t take the silence any longer, so she went over to the radio and turned on some Christmas music.

“Much better,” declared Hermione in satisfaction before going back to her post.

At first decorating the cookies had been fun, and the group enjoyed it immensely. It was fun coming up with unique and interesting designs for the cookies using just their hands, both Harry and Hermione had outright refused to use magic saying that it ‘ruined the fun of it all’. But as they were nearing the end of the cookies their designs became less and less creative. Harry created several of what he called ‘everything cookies’, where he would first frost the cookies in a random color, then mix all of the sprinkles and colored sugars together, and finally cover the cookies with the mixture.

They also soon discovered that the gold colored sugar was their savior when it came to everything. Any cookies that looked bad, add a little gold and it suddenly looked ten times better than it did before. Let’s just say that by the end of the day, about half their cookies were covered in gold sugar.

Finally, after several hours of frosting and decorating they were finally through all of the cookies. “Yes! I can finally wash my hands!” shouted Harry and triumph before rushing over to the kitchen sink to wash all of the sticky stuff from his hands.

“Fin-fucking-ally,” said Draco in relief as he too went over to the sink to wash his hands.

After they all washed their hands and dried them the group carried their trays of cookies out to their garage, where they set them so the frosting can start to harden before packing them up and sending them out.

Eventually they all ended up on the sofas in the living room. Hermione and Pansy curled up together, while Draco sat with Harry’s head in his lap. They turned on the television, which they had figured out to get to work with magic, and all half-watched some cheesy holiday romance movie. It may have been an exhausting, and slightly stressful day, but all in all it was fun. “I love you,” Harry said to Draco, looking up at the other man.

“I love you too,” said Draco with a smile before leaning down to kiss Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day twenty!


End file.
